Durer Noel
by RenaEstela
Summary: [KradDark] For in the minds of both, times of separation were impossible and fabricated. Neither knew of what was to come. [shounenai]


-siiigh- What can I say? I got bored of being bored of my writing. T-T So out popped this little fic, purely inspired by the upcoming x-mas and my lil loverboy Joshio. Enjoy?

Pairing: Krad/Dark dur.

Disclaimer: Of course I own DN Angel. I also speak fluent japanese. And own the copyrights to Lagoon Engine, Rizelmine, and Eden.

Warning: Yaoi ensuement. Oh, and just in case any of you get confused, this story is set a couple centuries after the two entities' tamers were Daisuke and Satoshi.

* * *

Seeing him like this didn't help it all. Didn't help the well-known, firmly spoken fact that he hated Krad Hikari. Hated his other half like an alcoholic hates empty beer bottles. He detested those golden eyes that had seen him at his weakest, those angelic wings that had pinned him against numerous walls on many occasions; but most of all, he despised those full, pale lips that used to capture his own in long, breathy kisses. 

"You came." Dark's eyes remained passive and cold as his counterpart shifted his amber gaze to fit his. Feeling the bitterness behind the stare, Krad lowered his eyes back to the object in his palm. Krad turned his body in a beckoning manner, hand held outstretched, knowing that the apprehension that would soon follow. A flicker of resentment ran though Dark's violent eyes before he approached the elongated, sleeved arm. Realization hit surprisingly and hard when Dark processed the meaning behind said held item.

Golden eyes glanced up and Krad searched through knotted brows and emotionless eyes for any hint to what the other was thinking. Dark kept his gaze fixated on the palm of Krad's hand, or rather what lay on it. Within reaching distance, violet, gloved fingers hesitantly moved toward the item before taking it out of the once angel's hold. Dark regarded the object in his hand with spite; he looked over to give Krad a piece of his mind to find that the other's watching gaze was full of nothing other than apology. The delicately crafted features on the entity's face were gentle and prodding and Dark was slowly being persuaded to forgive. But a flood of memories poured into his mind snapping him back into reality; Dark's eyes squeezed shut, fist clenching the item into an unbreakable barrier.

Krad was taken aback at the other's sudden behavior and driven by reflex he slowly stretched out his hand for Dark's shoulder.

"Don't…touch me." Dark grounded out, lips trembling. Krad's arm stopped, diffidently hovering over the other man's shoulder before it returned to its owner's side. Golden eyes bore down heavily onto the lids of concealed wine-colored ones, Krad's aura abruptly turning offensive and malevolent. Dark, sensing the change in situation, snapped his violet eyes open shooting daggers at the other.

"You think that you can just pull this…_thing_ out, persuade me into forgiving you, and we could both go back to how we were?! Is that it Krad?" Dark shouted at his counterpart; Krad's stature stiffened as he took in the question. Noticing the other's abashed expression, Dark's voice lowered to a strained whisper. "…I'm sorry Krad. I can't do that again…we can't." As if in slow motion, the object in subject was let loose by Dark's lack hands. The hollow sound of metal hitting the floor echoed through the entities' ears. Laying on the hard floor, in a position well-known to the two, was a round pendant; golden and amethyst halves separated by a line created years ago.

_**A century and half ago**_

_Violet eyes looked up from under the rim of a low-pulled beret. The figure stopped in his tracks and back-stepped to peer though a jeweler's store window. His companion, realizing the absence, ceased in his path and turned around to find the other's nose pressed against the glass pane. A small chuckle escaped the man's lips as he joined his friend's gaze into the shop. _

"_Now Dark, you honestly can't be planning to steal the old man's prized work." Krad snickered. Dark's hungry, plotting eyes turned sparkly and puppy-dogged as he slowly turned to face Krad._

"_But Kraddy-kins, it can be an early Christmas present from the guy!" When Krad shook his head sternly Dark pouted and eyed the pendant. "Pleease?" _

"_No." Krad stated bluntly, turning his back to his companion. "You get too many 'presents' as it is." With a defeated sigh, Dark looked wistfully at the pendant one last time before jogging up to the other. Falling in step with the blonde's footfalls, Dark sulked and avoided eye contact in a futile attempt to inflict guilt on the other. Krad looked back and smirked when he saw Dark quickly avert his glaring eyes towards an innocent lamppost. _

_The two walked on in silence as Dark kept up his annoyed façade. After a half-dozen blocks, Krad spun around and backed Dark against the brick wall of a bakery store. Leaning in, mere centimeters from the violet-haired one's lips, Krad searched Dark's hard eyes for any condolence._

"_What?" Dark hissed crossly; he stared Krad's reproachful, amber eyes down even though the other was easily a head taller. _

_Securing his hold on the smaller man, Krad placed his arms on either side of Dark's head, pinning him to the spot. With lusty eyes, Krad bent down and breathed cool air onto his counterparts warm lips. Shuddering, Dark shakily sucked in his breath as his hunter moved to his neck, gradually leaving a trail of breathy kisses along his collar. Dark moaned as Krad removed his greedy lips exposing the fondled skin to the cool night air. Gently, Krad pressed his forehead against Dark's and whispered smugly._

"_Now how about we share a hot, steamy croissant and that can be your early Christmas present?" _

_Dark's amethyst eyes hardened when he realized the other just played him of his façade . Laughing heartily, Krad stepped back from the other and entered the warm confines of the bakery. Stonily, Dark brooded over leaving the blonde alone in the shop. But, before he could walk away, long, sheltering arms encircled his waist and cool, asserting words filled his ears. Absent-mindedly, the purple head allowed himself to be dragged into the store and towards the back table, where un-doubtfully waited a heated, crescent-shaped pastry._

_After a couple of hours, a few more hastily ordered goods and an over sized manager's irritated dismissal, the two ethereal beings found themselves sitting on the curb of a snow powdered sidewalk. Krad watched amusedly as Dark licked the sticky remains of a glazed doughnut off of his fingers. His amber eyes swirled deep gold, a hungry glint in them; tan digits slipped in between Dark's lips and emerged glistening with sweet saliva. Finally losing his control, Krad stole away Dark's hand and inserted the other's fingers one-by-one into his mouth. Dark smiled as he watched his angel's eyes flutter close in content and purrs emit from his busy mouth. When each and every finger had been sucked clean, Krad's eyes flashed deep gold and he impulsively enveloped Dark's lips in a rough embrace. Sensually, Krad tasted the sweet flavor of his lover's tongue, searching wildly for more of the syrupy tang. _

_An impatiently honk of a car horn broke the raw passion of the two's embrace. The golden-eyed angel looked up in the direction of the intruder and, when realizing who it was, brusquely dragged the un-fazed amethyst-eyed man into the car's backseat where their enticing tongue war advanced even farther into battle._

_Looking back in the rear-view mirror, Satoshi scowled moodily. _

"_Thank you for dragging us out of bed at this un-godly hour to pick you two up after a night of who knows what in town." _

_Dark broke his hold momentarily to retort, "And what may I ask were you two doing in bed at such an un-godly hour?" In the passenger seat, Daisuke flushed a brilliant red and mumbled something in-coherently while Satoshi merely glared at the pair. Impatiently, Krad stole Dark's attention by knocking off the other's beret, gently combing through soft, deep purple locks whilst nibbling on the other's earlobe, prompting alluring groans out of his companion. _

_Daisuke's cheeks turned an unreal crimson color as suggesting sounds came from the backseat throughout the ride. Glancing out the window, the little Niwa noted the unusual blurring of the landscape. Knowing that Satoshi was typically a steady driver, he hesitantly peered through the corners of his eyes at his own lover. A large smile drew across his face as he watched Satoshi glower at the road and ever so often look into the mirror and glare even harder at the couple in the back._

"_Satoshi-kun…?" Daisuke questioned in an undertone. Only a small grunt from the blunette signaled that he had heard him. "What's wrong? I mean they were out for awhile but…they should have their fun too." Satoshi fleetingly shot a look toward the redhead before slowing the car and setting his frown into a thin, straight line. _

"_Perhaps that is so, Niwa. I'll excuse it this time but next time they can just walk home in the pouring rain for all I care." The latter part being spoken a bit more voluble than the first, Krad groaned in acknowledgement, or perhaps he was simply responding to the panting violet man that had ended up on his lap. Satoshi glared daggers at his brother before concentrating on the near-twilight tinted road in front of him. Daisuke leaned across his seat and rested his head into the crook of his lover's shoulder, setting off a small smile from the other. _

_As the dark night passed by, an air of contentment hung in the car, surrounding the two couples. The regular moans of passion from the backseat confirmed that the two young men occupying it were totally and completely linked by a seemingly unbreakable bond. For in the minds of both, times of separation were impossible and fabricated. Neither knew what was to come. _

* * *

_And maybe I'll end it right there, just to torture you people. [; Naw, 'tis a two-shot. Reviews spark motivation. _


End file.
